<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trial and (no) error by FPwoper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616058">Trial and (no) error</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper'>FPwoper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Benny is way too patient, Bottom Dean, Clean freak Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Enemas, M/M, mming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny are introducing kinks to their relationship, but Dean is a bit of a germaphobe sometimes...</p><p>SPN Kink bingo square: Rimming</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trial and (no) error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is prompt number 28 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Rimming + Clean freak Dean</p><p>This also fills the square "Rimming"for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.</p><p>This work is unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Benny initially proposed to spice up their sex life with some new aspects, Dean was very much open to it. When Benny then specified what he wanted to do, Dean was horrified. Look. Dean was not a germaphobe but whenever he bottomed (which he liked very much, no matter what one might think), he had to clean himself several times to make sure that nothing <em>icky </em>would come out. Benny had often sighed at him because of that – Benny didn’t mind any of that shit so much (ha.) – but Dean couldn’t help himself. But he’s very much not a germaphobe.</p><p>However, rimming might be a bridge too far for Dean. Don’t get him wrong, he’s… interested in figuring out how it feels, but he’s not sure if he’d enjoy it because of the issues with tongues and assholes connecting. Fingers and dicks wrapped in condoms are relatively safe, but an unprotected tongue might not be Dean’s favourite thing. Benny pointed out that he could use dental dams or, if they were too expensive, just use a cut up condom or use some plastic wrap or something, but Dean was still hesitant.</p><p>It took a few months of convincing (and a promise that Benny wouldn’t kiss him until he’d thoroughly rinsed his mouth afterwards) before Dean was willing enough to try. Benny made a special night of it, making sure there was no spicy food and that they’d eaten a while back so Dean had an easier time cleaning himself up when he’d gone to the bathroom. Benny was understanding and caring and Dean couldn’t really say no to him anyway, even though he still was a little uncomfortable with the whole thing.</p><p>Dean made sure he was thoroughly clean – he really, <em>really</em>, didn’t want Benny to ingest anything that shouldn’t be on his tongue or in his body, and shuddered at the thought. The enema they bought for Dean to clean himself with if he needed that was used several times, even though Dean had barely touched it in the past few months because he was growing more and more comfortable with the idea of Benny’s bare cock in his (only mildly cleaned) ass. The no-condom thing was something of the past few weeks, actually, but Dean strangely enjoyed the feeling of Benny’s come dripping out of his used and abused hole.</p><p>Benny smirked when Dean finally returned to the bedroom. Dean was flushed and his erection was prominent, as he’d foregone a robe or anything to cover himself up with. Dean didn’t like being filthy, but somehow he enjoyed the sensation of an enema a little too much sometimes. He’d only barely refrained from coming while he was cleaning himself out, and if he were to guess, he thought he’d have come if he even thought about touching his cock while doing that. Benny’s smirk was probably aimed at his erection because Dean had once again expressed his hesitation at the idea of rimming during dinner – how they’d gotten to the topic, Dean didn’t know. It  wasn’t something they’d usually discuss during dinner at all, but… well, it had come up, and Benny had sensed Dean’s discomfort. Probably why it was such a romantic night and all that.</p><p>Benny motioned for Dean to come over to the bed and join him. When Dean did, Benny immediately pulled him closer and tenderly kissed him. It made Dean melt, and even though he was still nervous, some of the nerves melted away. Benny really was a romantic at heart, and even the kinky things that didn’t seem romantic, he managed to somehow <em>make </em>soft and loving, and Dean loved him for it. Benny definitely was his best boyfriend ever (and Dean as secretly hoping that Benny would become his <em>husband</em> someday). Benny’s kisses slowly migrated southward until they hit Dean’s cock, which Benny skirted around and kissed his way up again.</p><p>“Are you ready, cher?” Benny asked, voice soft. “Remember that you can always say no if you’re not interested anymore or feel uncomfortable. Please just tell me, and I’ll stop.”</p><p>Dean nodded and took a deep breath. “I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, so… let’s get going?”</p><p>Benny smiled and pressed a final kiss to Dean’s lips. Instead of asking if Dean could roll over onto his stomach, Benny just flipped him over and then pulled him towards the edge of the bed, knowing that displays of power and strength like these turned Dean on further. As soon as Dean’s legs were over the edge of the bed, Benny positioned them just so that Dean could kneel, ass hanging over the edge and free for Benny to reach easily. Benny made sure that his knees were apart far enough that he actually had easy access to Dean’s hole, and before Dean knew it, he was in a perfect position to be rimmed.</p><p>“Just say the word and I’ll stop,” Benny once again promised and Dean was about to retort when Benny put his hands on Dean’s hips and licked the first stripe over Dean’s hole. Dean almost bucked up into the touch but managed to get a hold on himself and stop himself. It was a weird feeling but it also felt good, and as Benny licked another stripe over his hole, Dean indeed did buck back into his tongue. Benny quickly caught on and continued his motions, gradually focusing more and more on his hole.</p><p>Once Benny’s tongue focused on Dean’s hole entirely, he started pushing in slightly, and Dean moaned at the feeling of something warm and wet pushing into his ass. It didn’t feel like a finger, partially because of the wetness and partially because of the softness and squishiness of Benny’s tongue, but it also felt better. While Benny couldn’t really focus his efforts on Dean’s prostate, he did his best to make it good for Dean, and he succeeded easily. Dean was writhing on the bed about two minutes into the rimming session, and when Benny pulled back to ask how Dean was doing, Dean just whimpered and pushed his ass back into Benny’s face, which made Benny chuckle and then dive back in.</p><p>Dean’s movements became more on more focused on getting himself off. He’d been on the edge of orgasm since he did the second enema, so he’d been waiting for a long while, and Benny’s tongue was more than magic, it was… well, it was heavenly. It didn’t take long before rutting against the bedsheets with Benny’s tongue doing magic tricks in his ass had Dean coming, and Dean sighed in relief as Benny pulled back. He could sense the grin on Benny’s face, and Dean couldn’t even care enough to turn around. He was turning into a boneless puddle, which Benny quickly noticed. Benny helped him get back on the bed and cuddled him close as Dean slowly came back to himself.</p><p>“I take it you enjoyed that,” Benny said, matter-of-factly. “Never seen you come so hard before.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Dean said. “Yeah, definitely. I enjoyed it way more than I thought. Did you…?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Benny said to Dean’s unspoken question. “You coming was gorgeous, cher, and it pushed me over too. Actually came in my pants again.”</p><p>Dean laughed and kissed Benny’s forehead. “Thank you for giving me time to think about this and then return to it. We can definitely do this again, but you’re <em>not </em>kissing me until you’ve washed out your mouth, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, of course, cher. I’ll go do that soon, first we’ll just have some cuddles. Then cleaning.”</p><p>Dean simply nodded and moved his head to Benny’s shoulder. There’d doubtlessly be more kinks that Dean had to think about, but rimming was at least something that he could add to the list of things he actively enjoyed and wanted to do again. However unexpected that addition was for himself, the orgasm was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>